


"It's the Avengers or her Steve"

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti wanda maximoff, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, Gen, Implied BuckyNat, Kind of a fix-it, Nonbinary Character, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, kind of an AU, nonbinary vision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: What if Wanda Maximoff was tried for her actions pre-joining the Avengers and Steve Rogers realised he can either save her, or save the Avengers?50% AU, 50% fix-it, based off a story idea a very good friend of mine suggested to meI do not own any of these characters, some dialogue is lifted/paraphrased from the movie





	1. Prologue

It was a dark time for the New Avengers, Steve was still relatively new as a solo leader of the Avengers, he had always had Tony by his side but after Sokovia, Tony had decided to retire and focus on his relationship with Pepper. Thor had gone off god knows where. The incident in Lagos was still fresh in his mind, the screams of the civilians and the sight of the bodies being carried out would haunt him for what little sleep he would get that night. He knew the damage would have been tenfold worse had the explosion happened at ground level, and that he would have died in the explosion, but he couldn't help but feel he had failed with his training of Wanda. Natasha and Sam had done their parts brilliantly, ensuring the nerve agent wasn't lost. 

Steve wanted to call someone, anyone, but he knew Tony was due to speak at MIT any minute now, Rhodey was playing damage control with the Nigerian government and the Vision was... not the best to talk to these kind of things about. They were a great help in a fight, or in ethical and moral problems with their operating system of JARVIS and the mind stone, but not a help at conversations such as this. Steve decided to sit in the Quinjet and wait until they got back to the compound.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Accords are mentioned, drama happens

Secretary Ross had just left, leaving the New Avengers and Tony to discuss the accords.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later" Tony was saying, standing slightly apart from the group, closest to Rhodey, as always.

Steve and Tony's phones both beeped at the same time and they both paled as they saw the message.

" _Sh e's gone in her sleep_". Peggy, Steve's first love and Tony's godmother, the one true thing Steve and Tony had in common, ignoring Howard. They both looked at each other and Tony nodded before turning to the rest of the Avengers.

"Let's table this discussion for another day, I've got some board meetings to attend" Tony lied easily, realising that Steve wouldn't want to say the true reason they were both going.

Steve just left silently and they both boarded the Quinjet together. ****  
** **

"How you holding up Cap?" Tony asked softly, concern in his voice  
"She was the last true link to home once I woke up, after New York you told me she was still alive, and I couldn't believe it" Steve looked up at Tony with tears in his eyes. "And now? Now she's dead"  
"She never stopped loving you you know. She never let anyone know it, but when she let her guard down, she would talk about you for hours" Tony trailed off, thankful of the sunglasses otherwise he would have had to claim allergies. "The fondue story is a favourite of mine" Tony joked.  
"I can't believe she told you that" Steve chuckled slightly before turning sad and serious "I can't sign Tony, you know I can't"

Tony sighed "Yeah, I know. But let's not discuss it for now, this is for Peggy, not us"   


"Yeah, for Peggy" Steve echoed.


	3. The Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is the only one thinking straight currently, Steve realises he must tell Tony something he has kept secret since SHIELD fell.....

The funeral had finished and Steve and Tony were the only two people still in the church, sat next to each other silently. The door to the church opened and in walked Natasha. ****  
** **

"How are my boys?" she asked, worry etched into her face.

Tony and Steve turn to see her, smiling slightly. "We're ok, why are you here?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to the signing of the Accords in Vienna. I want you both there"

Steve shook his head "I can't sign Nat, you know I can't"   
"I know, I just didn't want either of you to be alone. You know after everything that happened with SHIELD, during my little hiatus, I went back to Russia to try and find my parents. Two little gravestones, by a chain linked fence. I pulled some weeds and left some flowers. We have what we have when we have it. Don't lose it, either of you. The Avengers are a family, the only proper family some of us have" Nat had dropped her guard a lot, catching both Tony and Steve off-guard. She pulled the both of them into a hug.

****

**TIME SKIP (just after the explosion at the UN)**

****

Natasha and T'Challa were sat on the bench as emergency services flew around them.   
  


"I'm sorry about your father T'Challa, he seemed a good man"   
"He was. In my culture, death is not the end. It's.... more of a stepping off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet, they lead you into the green veld where you can run forever"

"That sounds very peaceful" she smiled slightly

"My father thought so, I am not my father" T'Challa stands and slips on his father's ring.

"Task Force will decide who brings in Barnes T'Challa"  
"Don't bother, Ms Romanoff. I'll kill him myself" with that, T'Challa walked off.

****

Natasha swears in Russian before calling Tony.   
" Where the hell are you Stark?" she calls him by his surname when she's worried   
" Task Force Headquarters in Berlin, trying very hard to stave off both Secretary Ross and Agent Ross, not the same person as I first thought"

"Where's Steve?"  
"Officially I have no idea" he drops his voice "Unofficially he's in a café 300 yards to your left"

"Thanks Tony, look after yourself yeah?"

"Always"

****

Natasha finds the café easily, Sharon Carter was there with Steve and Sam. She walked in and sat opposite the three of them.

"Funny I should find the three of you here"  
"Nat just wai-" Steve started  
"What's your plan? I know how much Barnes means to you, but you cannot fight your way out of this one Rogers" Nat's voice was level, not betraying how much Barnes meant to her as well

"He's in Bucharest Natasha" Sharon spoke up "That's the last place surveillance spotted him before he allegedly blew up the meeting"

"You know there's one way to be sure...." Nat left the option in the air

"No, we can't call Tony" Steve shook his head

"Sure we can"  
"You know what was in his file Nat, the mission report. I can't tell him"

"Bullshit Rogers. Tony is your _friend_ , you owe it to him to tell him. If you tell him now, before things get worse, you know he will help you" Nat clenched her fist under the table, Steve could be ridiculously stubborn at times.

"... fine" Steve got his phone out "Hey Tony? Can I talk to you about something?"


	4. The Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve told Tony about what really happened to his parent's, plus a surprise cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I want to keep this story going but i have very little inspiration currently

Tony had been sat staring at the wall for the past hour, trying to process what Steve had told him. That Howard, his father, had not caused the car crash which had taken the life of him and Maria. 25 years of hatred and anger came crashing down on him all at once and it was all he could do not to break on the spot. Rhodey had come looking for him.

“Tones, you ok?” Rhodey sat opposite him

Tony looks at him but doesn’t reply

“Tones…..”

“Steve just called” his voice is barely above a whisper   
“Right, ok, and?”    
“Howard and mom were murdered. My whole life has been a lie”

“I’m sorry they were  _ what _ ? By who?”

“The Winter Soldier” he shifts in his seat “apparently it was a mission for HYDRA”

Rhodey was trying to temper his anger “How long has he known?”   
“Since SHIELD fell”

“And he waited until  _ now _ to tell you?”

“He hasn’t had time before Rhodey” Tony looks him in the eye

Rhodey nods and stands up “I know Tones, how are you holding up?”

He shrugs “I’ll be fine Rhodey, why are you here?”

“I can’t check up on my Most Unexceptional friend from time to time?”   
“You could have called Rhodey”

“Ok. I have a surprise for you” Rhodey walks over to the door. “With everything that’s going on, I think the Avengers, and you, need something nice. So look who I found” Rhodey opens the door and in walks…..

“BRUCE!” Tony leaps from his chair and tackles the softly spoken scientist into a hug

“Hey Tony” Bruce hugs Tony tightly “How have you been?”

“Funny you should ask….”


	5. The Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is back!

“I’m sorry for leaving Tony” Bruce stood awkwardly tugging at his sleeves   


“It’s alright Bruce. You did what you had to do” Tony smiles at him “What made you come back?”   


“Rhodey managed to track me down, he thought it would be good if I came back”   


“Bless that man”   


“What’s wrong with you Tony?”   


Tony hesitated before telling Bruce everything   


“Oh Tony I’m so sorry” Bruce pulled Tony into another hug “What are you going to do?”   


“What I always have Brucie, survive”

  
At that, General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross walks into the room and clenches his fist   


“What is Dr Banner doing here Stark?”   


“He’s my guest Mr Secretary, it’s a free country is it not?”   


“He needs to pay for his crimes against the people of Johannesburg, Stark”   


“You  _ know _ that wasn’t him Ross” Tony gets to his feet and all but storms over to Ross “He was under mind control”   


“Well… if he’s willing to name names and go on record, and sign the accords, we’ll see what we can do about transmuting his sentence”   


“Bruce?” Tony turns to Bruce and looks at him questioningly   


“I’ll do it” Bruce nods “On the proviso that my signing of the accords means I get to retire peacefully”   


Ross nods “Deal”   


“Wanda Maximoff, she unleashed the Hulk on Johannesburg, she’s also responsible for Ultron turning out as homicidal as he did” Bruce spoke calmly and evenly   


“Is this true Stark?”   


Tony nods   


“Where is Ms Maximoff now?”   


“Berlin, as of 20 minutes ago”    


“I want her bringing in, no matter what”   


“On one condition” Tony spoke up   


“You are in no place to be making demands here Stark”   


“Or what? You’ll arrest the Iron Man?” Bruce chimed in “The most popular superhero on the Avengers? There would be riots and you’d lose your job by the end of the week  _ Thaddeus _ ”   


“.... fine, what are your conditions Stark?”   


“The other Avengers get immunity” Tony takes a step forward “Or, I leak to the press just exactly you did to try and imprison Bruce here a few years ago. Does the name Emil Blonsky ring a bell General?” Tony smiled deviously   


Bruce can’t help but stare open mouthed at just how well Tony had played Ross then, while Ross pales slightly and just nods   


“You have 48 hours Stark”.


	6. The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-do of the airport battle with a difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the teams are slightly different and are closer to the original concept art of the airport fight, with a few additions from the comics Civil War, I didn't want to have anyone like Carol Danvers or Cable on either teams because it wouldn't fit with what I wanted to write, a few characters are only going to have brief cameos anyway. Bruce isn't in this chapter because he doesn't want to fight, same for why Jessica Jones is missing. I don't have a handle on Danny Rand's character so he's not here either
> 
> TEAM TONY:  
> Tony Stark/Iron Man  
> Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow  
> Peter Parker/Spider-Man  
> T'Challa/Black Panther  
> James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine  
> Scott Lang/Ant-Man  
> Hope van Dyne/Wasp  
> The Vision
> 
> TEAM CAP:  
> Steve Rogers/Captain America  
> James "Bucky" Barnes/The Winter Soldier  
> Sam Wilson/Falcon  
> Clint Barton/Hawkeye  
> Sharon Carter/Agent 13  
> Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch  
> Bill Foster/Goliath  
> Luke Cage  
> Matt Murdock/Daredevil

Tony and his team landed in Berlin and suited up

 

“Are we all clear on the plan?” Tony stood in front of everyone with his helmet retracted

“Non-lethal, get them contained before Ross shows up and kills them” Rhodey was calm and collected

“The kid is here to web them up, get them brought down safely” Tony points to Peter, who had his face covered, although he was internally geeking out at the suit Tony had designed for him

“Scott, Hope, you two are here to help the kid and keep him safe. Vision you’re here to minimise any damage to everyone, whether they’re on our side or not. Natasha, you neutralize Clint and Sharon. T’Challa Rhodey and I are going to help everyone, and whatever you do, do not let Maximoff into your head”

The team all nods as they’re told what to do “Ok, lets go” The team all set off to the landing strip of the airport

*************************************************************************************************************

“This isn’t going to be easy” Steve turned to Sharon “Tony’s going to have some heavy hitters on his team”

Sharon stroked his cheek softly “So do we Steve, we’ve got two super soldiers, a woman who can move things with her mind, whatever the hell Luke Cage’s power is, nobody at SHIELD was too sure, and Clint who has an arrow for seemingly everything”

Steve nods once “Ok team listen up, we have to get to the Quinjet, we can’t let Zemo get to the other Winter Soldiers before us. Let’s move out”

*************************************************************************************************************

Clint had shot the webbing away from Steve’s hands and Matt had handed his shield back to him. Natasha cracked her knuckles and ran at Clint and Sharon, ducking under Clint’s swipe with his bow and sweeping Sharon’s legs out from under her before being tackled to the floor by Murdock.

“Dressed all in red? Not very stealthy” Natasha and Matt circle each other, trading blows and counter blows before she is knocked backwards by an energy blast from Wanda. T’Challa kicked Steve’s shield away and flipped over him before being punched across the face by Luke, the force sent even T’Challa stumbling back a few steps.

Rhodey and Tony try and bring Sam down, dodging Redwing and grabbing Sam by the ankle, Tony throws him to Rhodey who places a circle on Sam’s wings that disable them and force Sam to ground himself.

Peter webbed Goliath to the floor before he had a chance to grow in size, Hope blasts at Bucky and Scott punches him across the face before shrinking and Hope kicks him in the chest.

All of a sudden, all of Team Tony falls to their knees and screams in agony as Wanda’s eyes glow red and she waves her fingers around her in concentric circles

 

“Wanda what are you doing?!” Steve’s voice was filled with horror

“You said we had to get to the Quinjet Steve! We can go while they’re distracted” Wanda smiles coldly Tony manages to stand and shakes his head

“It’s the Avengers or her Steve, if you hand her over, we can go stop Zemo together”

“How are you up Stark?” Wanda seems confused

“After your antics in Sokovia, I developed a gadget that nullified the effects of your powers on me, unfortunately there’s only one of them so i’ll give you one chance, let my friends go” Tony raises his repulsors at Wanda

“Tony wait” Steve looks round at his team “If Bucky and the rest get immunity, it's a deal”

“Done”

“NO!” Wanda screams and a wave of energy explodes from her body, knocking everyone back, Tony felt his suit’s energy levels deplete before he heard a beeping and looked round before looking up and seeing Rhodey free falling uncontrollably, he sets off flying but it is too late and Rhodey crashes into the ground.

“What did you do?” Bucky looks horrified Tony gets to his feet and fires blast after blast at Wanda, who deflects them all back at him. Hope shrinks and gets close before growing back to normal size and blasting Wanda full force in the face before she is flung back by a wave of energy, knocking Scott down. Peter uses his webs to slingshot a section of tarmac at her before it is destroyed and he is knocked down. Vision grunts in pain as she messes with the mind stone again. Bucky and Sam are knocked unconscious when they hit a concrete pillar. Tony again tries to fire a repulsor blast at Wanda before she uses Steve’s shield and hurls it at Tony’s chest, where it embeds itself.

Steve watches the scene with a look of horror and fright on his face

 

“Well this all looks horrible” a female voice is heard across the tarmac as well as the sound of high heels “I’m going to give you one chance to surrender Ms Maximoff, or I guarantee you it won’t be pretty” the footsteps get closer until Steve and Tony, the only two left conscious, could see who the voice belonged to

“Pepper?!” Tony manages to gasp before he collapses in pain

“Mr Rogers, please escort Tony and the others from the premises”

“Oh look who it is, Tony’s trophy wife” Wanda sneers in disdain “What could you possibly do to stop me?”

“Steve, I won’t ask again” Pepper ignores Wanda’s comment.

“Ok, ok but I’m coming back to help you” Steve helps Tony to his feet as Natasha and T’Challa regain consciousness and start helping Steve get everyone out

 

“Now, Ms Maximoff, this can go simply, you can surrender and come into custody, or not” Wanda flings a ball of energy at Pepper, who simply sidesteps it and raises an eyebrow at her “in that case…” Pepper raises her hand and fires a blast of fire at Wanda, who only just manages to block it, her eyes widening in surprise and a hint of fear

“Not just a trophy wife huh?” Pepper quips before she covers the distance between them at a blinding speed and delivers a solid blow to Wanda’s ribs before following it up with a strike to the cheekbone, sending Wanda staggering backwards, struggling to regain her composure.  
Wanda uses her powers to throw a car at Pepper, who deftly catches it and throws it back at the red woman, who dives out of the way

“How are you doing this?!”

“EXTREMIS, I guess Tony never told you, then again why should he? He perfected it, getting rid of the glitches and upgrading the powers, at my request. I was too tired of him constantly getting into trouble and nearly dying for a world that doesn’t see him as I do, as the kind sweet man that myself and Colonel Rhodes know him as”

“He’s a killer, he killed my parents” Wanda shot back

“What, personally?” Pepper seems slightly amused

“N- no but his missile did!”

“Hmmm, guess you didn’t keep up to date with the news, but then again volunteering for a neo-Nazi death cult tends to do that to you” Pepper’s voice turns cold “Obadiah Stane, his mentor, was selling weapons to terrorists, including presumably the ones that actually killed your parents” Pepper takes a step towards Wanda “Come in, and you can atone for what you did, to the people of Johannesburg and to the Avengers”

“No, no this is all because of Stark! He caused this” Wanda attempts to slice at Pepper’s neck with a sharpened blade of energy but Pepper dodges and reflexively lashes out, catching Wanda in the neck and breaking it, she’s dead before she hits the ground.

 

Steve and Natasha come running back to see Wanda’s lifeless corpse and Pepper standing over it

“What happened?” Natasha looks concerned “Are you ok Pepper?”

“She tried to kill me, she failed. If that’s all” and with that, Pepper walks away calmly, whilst Steve looks surprised and Natasha looks impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this could be the last chapter, unless people want another one, let me know in the comments if you want one more chapter or not.


End file.
